Super Swords Crossover!
by Char42
Summary: I like swords, don't you? How about 5, sword-wield heroes in the same fic?
1. Chapter One: The Prologue

Welcome to my first ever fic to be uploaded! WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS---err, sorry. This fic contains graphic illustrations of coolness and swordfighs, mainly because its...  
  
SUPER SWORD CROSSOVER!  
The Day in the Life of a Swordsman  
  
  
----  
We join our hero, Link, in the early morning...  
  
Link: Zzzzzz...  
  
WAKE UP!  
  
Link: Ack! I'm up! I'm up! 'Morning announcer-man! Whazzup!  
  
Whaazzzuuuppp... Okay, today we're going to travel to the Z-field for a little sword practice.  
  
Link: Sounds easy enough. *Hops out of bed and walks out to the fenced-in area that is the Z-Field. Link pulls out his kokiri sword and starts swatting at a practice dummy. Suddenly, the dummy starts to glow and exploads with light. Link is hit by the explosion and is engulfed.*  
  
----  
  
Moments later, in another dimension, a red and white robot is slashing at a floating droid with a glowing green sword. Another blue robot stands off to the side.  
  
Blue Robot: Do it, Zero! You've almost got it! GO! Go---Hey, it's that voice again.  
  
Zero: Hush, X! I'm slashing! Heyaaa---What the? Hey announcer!  
  
Hush! Don't talk back! Keep swiping!  
  
Zero: Right! *Zero takes several swings at the bot, missing by mear millimeters. Suddenly, a panel in the bot opens up and a shaft of light slams into Zero, engulfing him, then making him dissapear.*  
  
X: *while blinking* Zero? Zeeero? Hey! What's going on?!  
  
----  
  
Elsewhere, in a small room in a gigantic castle, a metal-clad knight crosses swords with a very nice-looking female. It looks like the female is winning.  
  
Beatrix: Steiner! Keep your eyes on my sword and not on me! Announcer, can you please let us practice a moment!  
  
Steiner: I am keeping an eye on your body--Err sword! See! *parrays* Hey Announcer. Have at you, woman!  
  
Beatrix: *blocks the slash and retaliates, hitting Steiner's shoulder pad, causing a spark. The spark grows and encases Steiner, and he dissapears.* Well. I wish it were always that easy to get rid of men.  
  
----  
  
One last stop... Ah, here we are. Crono and Frog, in 600 AD, are deuling several monsters at once. Crono hops into the mix and casts lighting 2, then frog follows up with water 2, causing a painful, compound electrical shock to all the demons, who die.  
  
Crono: It wasn't that specatcular, Anny.  
  
Don't call me that.  
  
Frog: Aye, it wasn't that excellent. Nay, My good sir Crono and I hath vanquished foes in much more astounding ways.  
  
I'm sure. Hey, now that you killed those beasts off, how're we gonna engulf you in light?  
  
Crono: Say what?  
  
Frog: What dost thou mean?  
  
Ah, screw it. *A huge ball of light comes down from the sky and slams into the two swordsmen and they dissappear as well.*  
  
----  
  
Haha! That's part one! Keep in mind that I'm making this up as I go along, and that's how I'll keep doing it because chaos ruuuules!!  



	2. Chapter Two: The First Encounter

Second chapter in our favorite crossover!   
  
SUPER SWORD CROSSOVER!!  
  
Four (yes four. Remember? Frog and Crono arrived in the same ball) forms of light energy, one being an explosion, another being a cone-shaped shaft, another being a spark, and the last one being a large ball, all appeared in a field next to each other. Each one left behind Link, Zero, Steiner, Crono and Frog, respectivly. They look around in bewilderment. When they see each other, they scream and run around in circles. Then they stop and look up.  
  
All: HEy, it's Announcer!  
  
Yes, it's me. Howdy. I brought you all here today for--  
  
Link: Is this going to take long?  
  
Don't interrupt me. I brought you all here today for an important reason. Ganon, Sigma, Kuja, Magus and Lavos have all teamed up and are going to destroy your worlds one by one with their combined power. Seeing how you five are the only ones who wield swords in your respective worlds, I figured you'd be the best people... Hey! Stop that!  
  
Steiner: *chatting with Frog* So you say you saved a queen and traveled around with a princess, good sir Glenn?  
  
Frog: Griiiibbbbbit! Aye, Sir Steiner! She could fight in the most impeccable way. Didest thine princess fight as well?  
  
Steiner: Yes! She used magic mostly, though.  
  
Frog: So did mine!  
  
Are you two quite done yet?!  
  
Both: Err... Yes, we are.  
  
Well. I figured you'd be the best people to defeat this evil team of villans. Of course, They are all sending monsters your way now. Look! Up ahead, the five heros see a hoarde of monstar charging towards them. Among the monsters were a few Fangs, some octobots, several turtle-rock-monsters seen in Guardia's Forest, and even a very big teklite.  
  
All: You know, those names are all wrong.  
  
Shaddup. The monsters approach and the heroes all unsheath their swords. When the two forces meet, the heroes literally cut through the monsters. Link slashed the tektites to bits, Zero dismembered the Octobots, Steiner maimed all the fangs, and both Crono and Frog chopped up the turtle rock monsters. The party put their weapons away and started doing victory dances with their own victory music playing in the background. Needless to say, this sounded horrible, so they all had to agree on a common victory song. They chose Stars and Stripes Forever since it was so catchy. Then they headed to the nearest town and in turn, the local pub.  
  
----  
  
Crono: *walks up to the bar* Gimme a beer.  
  
Bartender: How old are you, sir?  
  
Crono: Er... 18. *bartender points to a sign that Crono reads aloud.* No...Drinks...Under...21...?  
  
Frog: Let me handle this. Givest me a pair of beers, one on the rocks.  
  
Bartender: How old are /you/, sir?  
  
Frog: What beist the current year, my good man?  
  
Bartender: It's 1953, the 53 year of the Great War.  
  
Frog: Well... that makeths me.... 1353 years old. Now, givest me a pair of beers, one on the rocks.  
  
Bartender: Y-yessir! *Walks off*  
  
Zero was off to the side, using all his charm on the ladies to get some information out of them.  
  
Zero: Yes! Okay, ladies. What do two beautiful babes like you know about this Great War?  
  
Ditzy Blonde #1: Well, like 53 or something years ago, some five dudes came in and like, just destroyed the government and took over the world. The some, like, bunches of armies started to retaliate but, like, they aren't strong enough.  
  
Smart Brunette #1: And ancient text prophetsized of five people coming together to free the world of it's shackles!  
  
Zero: Cool. Hey Crono, Frog, Luke, Steiner:  
  
Link: It's LINK!  
  
Zero: C'mere! Guess what! We're prophetsized heroes!  
  
Just at that moment the doors to the tavern blew open and several armed troopers *They look suspisiously like Vicks and Wedges and Pierres* flow into the tavern, all sorts of weapons drawn. Up through the middle of them pushes Vile. He cackles.   
  
Vile: I've heard that the prophesized heroes have appeared! Where are they?!  
  
At that moment a flash downs a Vicks-lookalike next to Vile. Another one, this one reddish in colour, downs a Wedge-lookalike. Then a greenish slash seperates a Pierre-lookalike from his torso, then two huge slices make mince-meat out of another Vicks. The soldiers fall back. Vile glares.  
  
Vile: Ah-hah! There you are! Now! Soldiers, attack! *Nobody moves* ATTACK! ATTACKATTACKATTA--ACCCHHH...  
  
Several green flashes cut through Vile's robotic body and pieces fall to the floor Zero glares at the army.  
  
Zero: Leave. Now.  
  
The Army turns tail and flees  
  
----  
  
Well! There's the second part and I STILL don't know where this is going! Tune in next time to see the quintet head into the town hall where they will face one of the greatest commanders! Ja Ne!  



	3. Chapter Three: The Villans!

Welcome to the third part of my first-ever fanfic,  
  
SUPER SWORDS CROSSOVER!!  
  
----  
  
When we last left our group of heroes, they had just defeated Vile and several of his henchmen. They also found out why they were summoned to this planet. But enough about the heroes, let's get to the villans! It's a very fantasy-techno looking room, and there are five figures gathered there. One is fairly tall, one is bald and PO'd looking, another one looks like a sissy, another one looks like he's wielding a long hook on a stick, and the last one looks.. well, very tall and very ugly. They are, of course, Ganondorf, Sigma, Kuja, Magus and finally, Lavos Core. They are all chatting as well.  
  
Ganon: Sigma, I told you we should have sent someone stronger than that wimp of your's, Vile!  
  
Sigma: I don't CARE what you think of Vile and I don't care how many times I've had to rebuild him, he's still my right hand man!  
  
Magus: He's pathetic. All three of my Henchmen could defeat him both hands tied behind their backs.  
  
Sigma: That's not saying much, seeing how one is a transvestite, one is a fat green slob, and the last one couldn't even hold his own against a child, a frog and a girl!!  
  
Kuja: Quiet, all of you. Can't you see Anny's here?  
  
Don't call me that!  
  
Kuja: You called me a sissy!  
  
You wear dresses!  
  
Kuja: It's not a dress! It's a loin skirt!  
  
All: ...  
  
Kuja: Back to the matter at hand! As you know, each of our rival have gotten together and are planning to stop us from taking over this world that we so handily took over 53 years ago.  
  
Sigma: Explain to me how we did that again?  
  
I will! The villans All knew something about time travel, so they all used their powers to go back in time and take over the world 53 years ago, then left their clones here (Thanks to the help of Sigma and his robot-creating facilities) and then warped back to the present. How could you forget that, Sigma?!  
  
Sigma: It's a virus. Well, now that we've used plot recap, what are we going to do about those little punks?  
  
Magus: We could send stronger demons after them. Something better than the pansys that we orginally set on them. I'll of course send Flea, Ozzy and Slash. Kuja?  
  
Kuja: I'll send Black Waltz the third.  
  
Sigma: I'll be glad to send out Boomer Kuwanger.  
  
Ganon: Hmph. I'll let a few Giant Stalfoes take them out.  
  
Lavos Core: ...  
  
Kuja: He doesn't talk much, does he?  
  
Lavos: Greeeeaaaahgagagagagafaaaaah!!  
  
Magus: He's an ALIEN. He doesn't speak our language. But I'm sure he'll send his two bots out.  
  
All: *Evil Laughter* Prepare to meet your doom!!  
  
----  
  
Back in the town, our heroes are formulating their own plan...  
  
Link: I say we let frog go in first and scare every body, then while everyone's paniking, the rest of us go in and grab the girl.  
  
Frog: Surely thou jest, young master Link. Thou hast the fairest complexion, so it should be thine own duty to go in there and lure the young mistress out.  
  
Zero: What /are/ you two talking about?!  
  
Both: Nothing!  
  
Zero: Wierdo's. Look, we need more information if we're going to storm the villan's strong hold and free this world.  
  
Crono: Hey guys! Listen, do you hear something?  
  
Steiner: It sounds like a rumbling... And it's coming from over there! *Points towards the entrance to the town.*  
  
Cue entrance of several large, strong looking monsters. Ozzy, Black Waltz 3, two large, sword-wielding Stalfoes, Boomer and two alien-looking robots fly into the square. Ozzy steps forward.  
  
Ozzy: Gwahahahahaha! Is this all the opposition we're gonna face? I thought Magus said we were going to face someone tough! This should be easy! Attack!! *Ozzy contains himself in a casing of impenetrable crystal*  
  
Crono and Frog: Wimp.  
  
Steiner: Let's make this quick! *He runs at the Black Waltz and slashes at the creature. It laughs and flings him away.*  
  
Zero: Well that's not good. *Zero brings out this beam sword and charges at Boomer, sword raised. Boomer throws some boomeranges at him and knocks Zero back as well* Ow!  
  
Link: Only Stalfoes? I've whipped these guys up before. *Link runs over to the Stalfoes and starts circling them, backfliping over sword swipes till one of the Stalfoes fakes a swing and smacks Link out of the air.*  
  
Crono and Frog both run at the bots and immediatly get fried.  
  
Crono: Ow! This isn't working!  
  
Frog: Prehaps our enemies know our weaknesses. If we fought each other's foes instead of our own, then we might triumph.  
  
Zero: Good idea, Toad!  
  
Frog: It's /Frog/, Sir Zero.  
  
With this idea in hand, the heroes take on new and unfamiliar enemies. Link dashes at Boomer and starts slicing into the bug robot. Steiner easily hacks away at the confused Stalfoes. Zero slashes the two bots out of the air and Crono and Frog attack the Black Waltz in a flank. Once the enemies are defeated, again, Stars and Stripes Forever plays in the background. The heroes sheath their weapons and debate what to do about a crystalized Ozzy.  
  
Zero: Well, it's only crystal. I've cut through harder material. *He whips out his green Beam sword and slices the Crystal and Ozzy in two.* That was simple. C'mon, let's go head up to Town Hall and see if the leader of this town knows some stuff.  
  
So the group of heroes walk up to the large, intricatly built building and enter to see... Total Chaos. Beams of energy fly through the halls, explosions rock rooms and papers are every where. Amidst all the chaos stands one figure: Colonial. Zero gasps and whips out his Sabre, leaving behind a trail of green plasma.  
  
Zero: Stand back, everyone. I'll handle this. Colonial!  
  
Colonial: That's my name, Zero. What do you want?!  
  
Zero: What are you doing here! Why are you destroying everything?! Where is Sigma and the others?!  
  
Colonial: I'm afraid you'll have to defeat me to get that information. So have at you!  
  
The Colonial unleashes a blue sabre, much like Zero's. They dash at each other and the sabres meet with a resounding static sound. Slash after slah, parray after parry, the two swordsmen go at it. It seemed that they were evenly matched until the Colonial made one fatal step and stumbled. That was all Zero needed to thrust his sabre into the heart of the Colonial, who staggered.  
  
Colonial: V...Very good, Zero. I'll tell you what you want to know... Kuja, Ganon, Sigma, Magus and L...Lavos are up in the castle on floating isle... It's... Hard to m...m...misssss... G-good bye... Old... fri--en--d...  
  
Zero bowed his head as the robot deactivated. He put his sabre up and turned to the others.  
  
Zero: Well... You heard him!! Let's go!  
  
----  
  
There's part three! I hope you liked! And stay tuned!  



	4. Chapter Four: The Duel

It's 6 am... And I'm working off of several chicken fingers and dijon mustard. MWAHA! Fear me!!! I mean, Here's part four!!  
  
SUPER SWORD CROSSOVER!  
  
----  
  
Our heroes have been traveling many days to the north. They are starting to get weary--  
  
All: WE'VE BEEN WEARY!!  
  
Err... They've been weary. Crono looks to Frog and mutters,  
  
Crono: We should have brought the Epoch. Three of us in the cockpit, two hanging onto the wings.  
  
Frog: But sir Crono, isn't that dangerous??  
  
Zero: It beats walking, that's for sure.  
  
The heroes stopped at a roadside Inn, which happened to have some stables next door. Frog walked up to the innkeeper and asks,  
  
Frog: Good sir, would you happen to have any spare horses? Me and my friends have been walking for several days now. We are on a heroic mission to free this planet from turmoil caused by five supervillans. Surely you'll be rewarded as the Innkeeper who gave the heroes their horses wh--  
  
Innkeeper: I ain't giving ya' nuthin'! You PAY for stuff around here. That'll be twenty nerkmids for five horses.  
  
Zero: Nerkmids?  
  
Innkeeper: Yeah, that's 'money' around here.  
  
Crono & Frog: Like gold pieces?  
  
Link: You mean Rupees?  
  
Steiner: Gil?  
  
Zero: What's with you humans and currency?! Look bud... *Zero levels his seldom-seen Zero buster at the Innkeeper's face.* We need some horses. You hand them over. Got it?  
  
Innkeeper: Uh... yeah.. sure. Take them.  
  
The heroes all walk out of the Inn and over to the stables where each of them leads a mount out. Then mount up and once again start heading northwards.  
  
Steiner: Personally, I prefer Chocobo's to these four-legged monsters.  
  
All Others: Chocobos?!  
  
Steiner: They're like, really big chickens.  
  
All Others: ...  
  
The heroes ride on in silence.  
  
----  
  
Elsewhere, five shadowy figures were arguing.  
  
Shadowy #1: Well, your floating trash cans really worked there, bud.  
  
Shadowy #3: GRRAAAHGGAAPPBBLLLE!  
  
Shadowy #5: He says that your stupid Black Waltz were killed before his bits were.  
  
Shadowy #1: Stay out of this, you point-eared geek!  
  
Shadowy #4: I've got pointy ears as well, you sissy-looking man! And your Black Walts WAS a looser!  
  
Shadowy #1: Shut up Ganon! Let's try to formulate a plan here.  
  
The lights come on and the five master villans look around in wonder.  
  
All: Hey! The power came back on!  
  
It's dramatic effect, guys...  
  
All: Oooh...  
  
Sigma: Obviously, throwing everything we have at them isn't going to work. Instead, we will have to use cunning to defeat these pests. Lavos, you're out of this one.  
  
Lavos: GRRAAAABBBMMMLLLPPHH!!  
  
Sigma: Don't ARGUE! Now, Ganon, get some of your henchmen to dig a really big hole in the trail up to the castle. One of you fill it with spikes. Then put some platforms over it...  
  
Kuja: That's not going to work!! One of us should put a nuber of invisible monsters on the field to attack them when they get close...  
  
Ganon: I say we make the castle crumble on them!!!  
  
All Others: ... We're IN the castle!!!  
  
Ganon: Oops...  
  
Magus: Just set some traps. No spiked pits. Just... An ambush might work! Mix cunning /with/ brute strength!  
  
All Others: Hey, not a bad idea, Magus!  
  
Magus: Yes, I know. I am a genius. I'll put Slash as the head of the attack. Sigma, you send Sting Chameleon. Kuja, send in one of your little Yan pets to fool them. Ganon, put those hot little Garudian thief women to work. And Lavos, use your stealth bits.  
  
All: Mwahahaha... We've got them this time!!!  
  
----  
  
Much later, in a forest alon a path, our heroes ride in a V formation with Zero as the point. He looks around, eyes warily looking over the forest.  
  
Zero: I hate this. All these trees are blocking my sensors... I can't detect any other presence... *Zero draws his beam sabre. The other swordsmen draw out their swords as well.*  
  
Frog: Sir Zero is right. 'Tis much to quiet. It MUST be a trap.  
  
Well guys, that's obvious!  
  
All: Can't you tell us what will happen?!  
  
Sorry guys, can't do that. That'll cut back on the already small action scenes. Ahead of the heroes, on the trail, a lone figure floats just a few inches above ground, his arms crossed and a wicked-looking sword at his side. Crono rides to the front of the pack and hisses,  
  
Crono: Slash. What on earth are you doing here?  
  
Slash: Nice to see you again, whelp. I am here to cut the attendance of your little gang of goody-two shoes down by one by taking you out. Unless you are too chicken to accept my little duel?  
  
Crono: *while drawing sword* I'm always ready to cut you to ribbons, Slash. Let's go!  
  
The two expert swordsmen cross swords in the path, the sound of metal against metal clashing throughout the forest. The other four watch on in amazement until suddenly, a green missile hits Zero in his back and he flies from his horse.  
  
Zero: What the--?! *He stands and whirls to face Sting Chameleon who had just emerged from in front of a tree.* Sting Chameleon!? *The sword wielding robot activates his sabre and charges at the Maverick who dissapears and reappears behind him and hits him over the head with his tail.*  
  
Now there are two battles going on. The other heroes grow nervous as they watch the two battles, not knowing if there are other hidden dangers. There apparently are a few left, because a woman clad in dull orange and wielding two very large sabres flips down and lands in front of Link and his horse. She clashes her swords together and the horse bucks Link off and bolts away. Link is forced to duel the skillful thief, all three swords clashing and creating quite a show.   
  
Link: Great, now I gotta go at these women again!? I hate these thieves!!  
  
Now there are only two swordsmen left. Both knights watch on in awe as the battles rage around them. Suddenly a purple cloud covers Steiner.  
  
Steiner: What in the name of the Queen was *cough* that!  
  
A cute looking Yan hops out of the bushes and calls for a meteor that clunks Steiner on the head.  
  
Yan: Yaaaaaanyan!  
  
Steiner starts attacking the Yan, narrowly dodging meteors and shifting between floating and falling, as does the Yan. They go off to the side of the trail. Frog dismounts from his horse and looks around. He draws the Masamune II and looks around, ready for action. He doesn't expect it when it happens. A beam of energy hits him in the back and he whirls to face the source. A flying robot alien fizzles into view. Another beam hits his back again and he turns. Another robot alien fizzles into view.  
  
Frog: Why must I be forced to fight a pair of enemies? Have at thee! *He lunges at the robots sword slashing at energy beams to deflect them as he tries to get both 'bots in front of him.*  
  
All five battles rage, power shifting from good to evil until finally...  
  
Steiner: Shock!! *Steiner rushes at the Yan and hits it very hard with his sword, creating a dazzling effect that destroys the Yan.* Sir Frog! Do you need help?  
  
Frog: I'd be honored to have thy blade and thy skills at my side, Sir Steiner!  
  
Thus the pair of knights who were the last to be attacked were the first to triumph. Soon Zero, through his speed and expertice of his sabre, had pinned Sting Chameleon against a tree. He had his Zero-Buster pointed at his face and his beam sabre at his chest, ready to send a flare of plasma through the Maverick.  
  
Zero: Good night, Chameleon. *He fires his Zero-Buster and ignites his sabre at the same time, blowing the Maverick's head off and making a nice hole in it's energy core.* Crono! Would you like some--  
  
Crono: This one is mine!!  
  
Over on the other side of the Trail, Link was starting to get the upper hand on the Gerudian Thief-Guard. She was crouching down, shielding herself with her swords when Link flipped behind her and slashed at her back again. The Thief screamed and jumped high into the air and dissappeared.  
  
Link: Crono, Do you--  
  
Crono: No!! This is personal!  
  
Slash: Ah, so you'd like to die alone after all, child? That can be very easily arranged. Now taste my blade, the Slasher Three!!  
  
Slash deftly swung his blade at Crono, who parried it away and returned the slice, only to have it blocked. The two were dancing about, trying to find the other's weak point as their sword crossed again and again. Slash's Slasher Three was an even match for the magically tempered blade of Crono's Rainbow. The glittering multicolored metal edge of the Rainbow sparked with the contact of the dark blue-purple edge of the Slasher Three. Again and again the two forces faught until Slash, with his cocky attitude being his downfall, stumbled on a rock and lost his grip on his sword. Crono took the moment of weakness to send the dark sabre flying across the trail as he disarmed the evil swordman. Crono pointed his blade at Slash's throat and spoke quietly.  
  
Crono: Tell your masters that we five swordsmen are coming to destroy them, and that they had better be ready when we get there. I'm sparing your life, but only because of your skill. I enjoy a good duel. Get out of my sight, and take your pathetic blade with you.  
  
Slash: You havn't seen the last of me, child.  
  
Slash backed away from the katana-wielding swordsman, pulled his blade out of the ground and dissappeared in a cloud of smoke. The other four stared at him in wonder.  
  
Frog: Sir Crono! Havest thou lost thy mind? That was the enemy thou just set free! He could--  
  
Crono: He won't. Come on. Let's ride. Link you catch a ride on Zero's mount.  
  
The five swordsmen mounted up and started to head along the trail again, nearing their final destination.  
  
----  
  
Hey! Thanks for reading! There's one more part left, and it has a smooth twist in it. Keep reading!!   



End file.
